First Aid Requires Aid
by Lyra Harp
Summary: First Aid has a...problem...that he desperately tries to hide. What happens when Ratchet finds out? Slash! First Aid/Ratchet/Optimus/Jazz...Just not all at once.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Transformer__s Generation 1_.

**Warning: **MechxMech! If you don't like-! ... Why are you here if you don't like slash? o.O

First Aid had had enough. He didn't care if this was normal, it was driving him to the brink of sanity! A couple of weeks ago, seemingly "out of the blue", he had had a dream about Ratchet. He didn't think anything of the dream at first, since it was just Ratchet giving him a medical examination. But then the examination took a turn for the worse when Ratchet said that he needed to check pressure points on his body. And he was fine with it until Ratchet had pressed down on his hips. First Aid's hips bucked up instinctively as he giggled.

"_Ratchet_," he whined before giggling again.

"Yes, my sweet spark?"

First Aid tried to stay still at that comment, but Ratchets hands were not helping. His lip components twitched. "My hips are _not_ a pressure point," he giggled out.

Ratchet smirked. "Oh? Then why are you reacting this way?"

"It's natural, doctor," he teased lightly.

"Really? Tell me, First Aid, is this reaction natural?" First Aid gasped before moaning when Ratchet's glossa started to trace his hips.

"R-R-Ratchet..." He tried to squirm away when Ratchet suddenly pressed down on his hips harder.

"N-n-n sweet spark. You don't want to insult your bondmate, now would you?"

"B-b-b-bondmate?"

Ratchet smiled sadly as he reached up so that their lip components were inches apart. He lifted his hand to lightly hold the left side of First Aid's face. "I know you're still getting used to the term. I am your first, after all." His smile widened. "Maybe this will help," he whispered lowly before kissing him deeply. First Aid moaned when Ratchet added his glossa, letting him be dominant. He breathed heavily when Ratchet pulled away. Ratchet licked his audio, making First Aid gasp. "Was that helpful, sweet spark? Or do you still need persuasion?" Ratchet chuckled low in his audio when First Aid moaned and bucked his hips when he started tracing circles on his port. "Open up, sweet spark. The doctor needs to examine you thoroughly. Every delicious, delicate wire."

Needless to say, when First Aid woke up he was beyond confused. He quickly decided to brush it off, figuring that the dream meant that he was nervous about the routine examination in the next solar cycle. The examination went fine since he had a chance to take a long cold shower in the wash racks before going to the med bay.

What First Aid didn't expect was that his...feelings toward Ratchet would continue to grow. He didn't dream about Ratchet for long periods of time anymore, but he would have incredibly short fantasies...on the job. He had tried to ignore his arousal whenever he had seen Ratchet...which was every solar cycle, considering that they worked together. His arousal was becoming unbearable and embarrassing, since he didn't know how or when he could possibly have time to relieve it.

His gestalt tried to help, but that only made him more embarrassed. He knew that they were concerned, but he should be able to control this himself! He knew that it was bad when he commed Optimus to tell him that he couldn't attend the annual monthly meeting because of it. He had told Optimus that he didn't feel well, and since he attended every meeting before that ontime, it wasn't a problem...But his arousal was a problem. His gestalt had gotten so frustrated by him that they were seriously considering tying him to Hot Spot's berth and relieving him in as many times and in just as many ways possible. It was only after the meeting when Ratchet came and asked him if he was okay, with genuine concern in his optics, that made him seriously consider his gestalts offer.

The arousal was at it's peak. If he could smell his lubricant, then he had a pretty good idea that Ratchet could too. He just prayed to Primus, sweet Primus, that he didn't...or did and take full responsibility for it. But he really couldn't handle this anymore! It was at the point where he was considering facing himself in the middle of the med bay, to the pit if anyone saw or not.

First Aid's head collided with the table in front of him. If the arousal didn't make him insane soon, he was pretty sure that his thoughts would. They had grown to be surprisingly...not at all innocent...since that first dream. If he wasn't seeing visuals, he was hearing things that were oh-so-wrong and yet oh-so-right. _Primus! What in the pit did I do to tick you off? Was it that I was letting Ratchet stay up when he should have been recharging? Recharging_... "Oh Primus," he groaned.

"First Aid?" First Aid held back a choked sob when he heard Ratchet behind him. _That_'_s it! Primus hates me! _"Are you okay?" _No, Ratchet, I am not slaggin_' _okay_._ I have been fantasizing about you for the past few earth weeks, and at this point I am seriously considering facing you into a wall_. First Aid whined in distress. _Primus, I think I just snapped_. "First Aid!" Ratchet cried out in alarm before placing his hands on his shoulder plating. "What-?"

"Let go!" First Aid screammed before the Unicron-forsaken chair made him loose his balance as he tried to stand up and brought Ratchet down with him. First Aid stared up at Ratchet, processor spinning. Ratchet had him pinned in a position that he had wanted to happen for the past several weeks. First Aid's optics, unbeknownst to him, turned purple as his arousal took over. "Slaggit, Ratchet, let go of me!"

"Not until you tell me what is wrong with you! You've been avoiding me for weeks! And now you miss the annual meeting, which you never miss. What has been bothering you?"

"Get off me, you fragger! This is all your fault!" First Aid finally just started crying.

"First Aid, what is with you? What's my fault? What did I do to make you despise me so much?"

"I don't-" He sobbed. "Despise you-you fraggin' glitch!"

Ratchet growled as his hands moved from First Aid's wrists to his hips, making First Aid moan. "R-Ratchet..."

"Don't take out your inability to control your hormones on me, First Aid," Ratchet growled.

First Aid moaned again, Ratchet's growling only making things worse. "What-what are you-?"

"You've been avoiding me for weeks. You missed the meeting. You blank out into space. On top of it all, your lubricant has been painfully obvious to me for the past two earth weeks. Slaggit, First Aid, why didn't you tell me about this problem? I would've helped you if you just asked."

Of all the questions that Ratchet could have asked him, that was not one of them. "I was-I didn't think-I can't-I don't-"

"Easy, First Aid," Ratchet said gently as he caressed the side of First Aid's face, thumb gently gliding over his face mask. "Go slow." _I don_'_t_ _want to go slow_. _I want you to thrust into me until I can_'_t stand_.

First Aid groaned as his hands covered his burning faceplates. "Just fix this, Ratchet, _please_," First Aid begged from behind his hands. "I'm loosing my processor. You can tease me all you want later, just _do_ something." _Preferably as many times as possible_. "Quickly. It's getting worse." To prove his point, he placed his arms above his head to show that he would surrender himself to Ratchet if. He just. Slaggin'. Moved!

Well, Ratchet moved alright…just not in a way that First Aid expected. He was pushed into a closet. He remained stuck in the closet when Ratchet closed the door quickly behind his stumbling form, leaving him alone in complete darkness.

Author's note: So...yeah...first time writing this type of thing. Please tell me how it is so far!

Please let me know if I got a Cybertronian term wrong. ^ ^'


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Transformers Generation 1_.

**Warning:** MechxMech...OptimusxRatchet...Details are not given. I'm leaving that up to your imagination. ;)

First Aid was suddenly pushed into a closet by Ratchet. By Cybertronian standards, it was small. It was long and almost unbelievably narrow. Luckily for First Aid, he had been pushed in sideways so that he didn't get stuck. As soon as he was in, Ratchet shut the door. Not a moment too soon, apparently, because he could hear Optimus walk in a moment later.

Even though he didn't want Optimus to see him in his current state, he still had a burning desire in his spark. It was extremely powerful, and it screamed…kill Ratchet. How was Ratchet going to meet his demise? By his own wrench hitting him on the head several times. Once he got out, he was going to offline Ratchet.

"Ratchet, have you seen First Aid? I wanted to speak with him."

"He's a little _busy_ at the moment. I'll let him know you came." First Aid hit his helm against the wall once. _Ratchet, you are _not_ helping my condition in the slightest_. "Until then...why don't you tell me...why would you be looking for him?" First Aid eyes shuttered. He could've sworn he just heard Ratchet purr the last part of his sentence.

"I am merely concerned about him. He sounded...odd...when he informed me that he wouldn't be attending the meeting. He sounded stressed and I was going to tell him to take a day off so that he could relax."

"I wouldn't be concerned. I already took care of it."

_Ratchet, how in the pit is throwing me into a closet taking care of anything?_

First Aid looked down at his throbbing spike as he temporarily blocked out the conversation taking place on the other side of the door. Perhaps he could-

"_Ratchet_." First Aid's optics widened when he heard Optimus groan. "Ratchet, I don't think-"

"Optimus, this is _my_ med bay. Do you really think anyone would enter without my permission? And even if they did, who would dare to interrupt Prime in his spare time?"

Optimus chuckled. "I think they'd be more afraid of you than me, old friend."

Ratchet groaned. "Just what are you suggesting?"

"Merely that you can be rather-" Optimus moaned, causing First Aid spike to burn even more uncomfortably than it was before as it pressed against its confinements. First Aid quickly undid his codpiece. "Persuasive."

First Aid choked, barely succeeding in quieting a moan that threatened to vibrate across his vocal chords.

"Are you saying that I would suggest a threesome if someone interrupted us?"

"Only as punishment for walking in," chuckled Prime.

"In that case...how about a little aid?"

First Aid froze and nearly dropped his codpiece. If Ratchet called him out...he was going to murder him. Period. Forget the fact that he's chief medic-

"Happily."

The several moans that were released from Ratchet's throat after that statement caused First Aid to drop the codpiece and place his hands on the wall in front of him. His aft hit the wall behind him as he stretched out like a feline. It looked as though he was going to have to overload by facing himself into a wall after all.

First Aid imagined Optimus leanning down and running his glossa across Ratchet's piece before bucking his hips against the wall repeatedly. He knew that there would be scratches afterward, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. This problem needed to be solved, and this wasn't the time to complain about being shoved into a narrow closet. In this case, it helped him immensely. He couldn't deny that it felt good to face himself against the concrete wall, and the sensations that he received from scraping his aft against the wall behind him were also stimulating and helped him build up a decent charge. This felt less awkward than rubbing himself against the floor. It also felt less primitive and_ amazing_. At least now the charge was building up and not remaining stagnant.

Leaving this problem unresolved had left him twitchy. He had to constantly leave his guard up. Now that he was in this closet where he couldn't see anything and could only hear moans, pants, and sharp yelps from behind the door (which both aroused him even farther and amused him to no end), he felt like he could let his guard down. He_ had _let his guard down. His overload almost surprised him, and when he finally settled down, he settled his helm against the wall behind him and simply bathed in the afterglow. Perhaps he wouldn't offline Ratchet.

Author's note: Reviews are appreciated. The ones so far are lovely! :o


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Transformers Generation 1_.

When First Aid cautiously opened the closet door, Ratchet gave him a passionate kiss on the lip components. When Ratchet stepped away, he was grinning with his arms casually crossed. "Enjoy the show?" First Aid felt as though his optics would shatter. "Don't look so shocked. You said to get rid of the problem as quickly as possible."

"I meant for you to...not…I wasn't referring to self-interfacing."

"I am well aware of that. But it's something that can be beneficial to you when someone you don't trust isn't around."

"Interfacing isn't necessary for survival."

"You're seriously saying that after lusting after me for these past few earth weeks?"

First Aid's face burned. "Well, um…"

"Relax, Aid. I know that it isn't, but the benefits are undeniable. It releases harmful charge in your spark, increases your mood, and allows you to have a better recharge cycle if done properly. Oh, and I'm not upset about your crush on me, either."

"Your comments aren't exactly helping," First Aid mumbled.

"Hm? What was that?"

"Nothing…"

Ratchet craftily placed a hand under First Aid's chin and lifted it so that their lip components were two inches apart. "Aid, do you require persuasion through an actual interface with me in order to speak with me?"

"O-of c-course n-n-not R-R-Ratchet," Aid stuttered while he grew hot again.

"Hm," Ratchet grumbled humorously before giving Aid a gentle kiss. "Good. I don't think that your gestalt would be very pleased with that."

It was that comment that caused Aid's vision to tumble into static for a nanosecond before asserting itself. He hadn't realized…that he hadn't bothered to close his side of the bond with his gestalt once he left their quarters. He waited for any indication that his gestalt had heard him when he gently probed them through the bond. When he got no response, he vented a sigh in relief.

"Something wrong, Aid?"

"Hm? Oh, no, I'm fine."

"Aid…"

"I'm serious this time!"

"Right."

Aid heated up more when Ratchet chuckled before stepping out of Ratchet's arms. When did Ratchet even wrap his arms around him in the first place? "I have to leave. I told my gestalt that I wouldn't be long. They'll start to worry."

"You could just tell them that you had a hot interface with Optimus. That should calm their circuits."

First Aid stared at Ratchet, feeling as though his own circuits might fry with that image. "P-P-Prime?"

"Yes. Why not?"

_How about the fact that he's Prime? _"You'll have five new processor crashes to deal with if I even thought about giving them that image."

Ratchet frowned. "Fair enough."

First Aid smiled slightly. "I'll see you for my shift in the morning, Ratchet."

Ratchet smiled. "Very well. Just don't make me throw a wrench at you when you walk in."

"We'll see."

Just when First Aid thought that he was in the clear after he left the med bay, a peculiar tune started running through his processor. _Can you feel the love tonight_…_Hi Aid_, Blades asked through the bond. _How was the interface with Ratchet and Prime?_

First Aid was so shocked that he stumbled face first into a wall before his processor promptly crashed.

_Primus loves laughing at me, doesn't he?_

Author's note: I apparently love torturing First Aid. XD Thank you for reading and reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Transformers Generation 1_.

**Warning:** "The author of this story suffered severe delusion before writing this chapter...Feel free to run away or throw something at the author's head...I suggest borrowing Ratchet's wrench of doom."

"The 'wrench of doom' line is not my line...I did not create it...Someone else did...I can't remember who..."

"See what I mean? The author has currently lost its head...Please wait twelve hours for its head to be returned to its body."

"I can think perfectly fine, thank you very much! It's not my fault if-Oh, look! Pretty plant!"

*Author gets eaten by monster flytrap...* "Thank you and goodnight...Um, morning...Never mind."

**Author's note: **Surprise continuation! :D It looks as though you'll have to brave my insanity a little longer. I sincerely apologize to everyone. I really did think that I was done...But then this chapter popped into my head. I'll write a chapter with lots of smut later...or a lemon...or a hot interface? -_- What do you call it again? (1:11 am...My brain's not exactly functional...functioning...I'll stop writing now.)

Okay, so First Aid's processor didn't actually crash...It would be more appropriate to say he...almost fainted before sitting down. It was only after he spoke with his gestalt, reluctantly, in minimum detail, about his...first self-interface...that he realized that he had been talking to them through the bond without his mask on and proceeded to march into the med bay and cross his arms before Ratchet. He finally managed to recall that Ratchet had removed his mask before pushing him into the closet...He didn't know how he did it, but he did know that Ratchet failed to return his mask to him.

"Ratchet, where's my mask?"

"What are you-?"

"Where's my mask, Ratchet? I know you have it."

Ratchet smirked. "What would you do if I said I did have it? Would it really be so bad to have other bots look at you every once in a while? I did just say that interfacing was good for your well being."

_Did he seriously just suggest_..._?_ _What the pit are you suggesting? Of course that would be terrible! _"I have a gestalt, what do I need to interface with other bots for?" Ratchet stared at him. "What?"

"You do realize that your_ problem _could have solved weeks ago if you just realized that then, right?"

First Aid's face heated up. He was well aware of it because of...What was the reason again? Oh yes...Ratchet had his mask so his face was exposed and bots could actually tell when he blushed! "I knew that," he mumbled. "I just didn't want to bother them..."

"They're your _gestalt_ Aid. They're supposed to help you with problems like that."

"And I'm just supposed to let them do that?"

"_Yes_," said Hotspot.

"_If you just slaggin'_-" Blades began.

"-_let us once in a while_," Groove continued.

"No it wouldn't!" Aid screamed out loud before tightening the grip on his arms as his face grew hotter. "Ratchet, just give me my mask back," he ground out harshly before he saw the look Ratchet was giving him. He looked...Quite frankly, the look on his face could have rivaled Unicron at the moment. "Please," he added gently.

"Aid," said harshly, but gently enough so that Aid knew that he wouldn't hurt him. "Come here."

"But-"

"_First Aid_."

First Aid gulped before doing what he was told. He felt like a sparkling getting reprimanded...and it wasn't even his fault!

Aid was about to sit next to Ratchet before Ratchet patted his lap. "Not there. Here." First Aid felt as though his optics would shatter again. _What_..._?_ _What? No! No, no, no, no, no! _"Something wrong, Aid?"

_Yes!_ First Aid said nothing as he obediately sat on Ratchet's lap. Now he really felt like a sparkling. He froze before squirming slightly when Ratchet put his arms around his waist and lightly traced his hips. "What?" He growled out so that his voice wouldn't waver.

Ratchet touched his lips to First Aid's audio. "Something wrong, Aid?"

First Aid couldn't repress a shiver and continued to squirm away from Ratchet's dancing fingers. "N-no..."

"Good. Now...about your mask...do you really want it back?"

_No_. _Yes_. _No_. _Yes_. _No_. _Yes if_..._other bots besides Ratchet wouldn_'_t see him_. _No if_..._he got to have a hot interface with Ratchet_. _Not again! _"Y-y-yes," he grounded out with another shiver. _Damn it Ratchet! Stop_..._Wait_..._Hey! Stop it! _He attempted to choke on a whimper and got a whine low in his throat instead. He attempted to reach out to his gestalt for help and all he got was overpowering amusement on the other end. _To the pit with all of them_...

"In that case...I have a deal to make with you."

_I_'_d rather make a deal with Unicron_..."I assume you have conditions you want me to follow?"

"Just one." Ratchet's fingers finally stopped moving and his mouth moved so that it was still close to his audio, but wasn't touching it. First Aid supressed a sigh of relief. "I'll give you your mask back if you do one simple thing for me."

"What is it?"

"Have an interface with Optimus Prime after asking him for one."

First Aid's processor really did crash this time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Transformers Generation 1_. I got the 'magnetism manipulation' idea after watching the _Transformers_ movie...I don't own that either.

**Warning: **MechxMech...First AidxJazz...The characters may be slightly OOC, but I'll let you be the judge of that.

First Aid should have been grateful that Ratchet fixed his paintjob while he was 'out cold', but he couldn't bring himself to be. He wanted his mask back, and now he had to interface with Prime to get it? It was the worst blackmail ever! Well, okay, maybe not the worst. Ratchet could have asked him to interface with Cliffjumper, Prowl, or someone with a mate...It was only because of that fact that he willingly left the medbay without his mask on without yelling at Ratchet too much. Ratchet did say that he would allow First Aid to hit anyone over the head with his wrench after he got his mask back...so he supposed that that was something to look forward to.

First Aid went straight to the rec room with his head held...relatively high. Although Ratchet had been kind enough to give him one of the many cubes of energon he had brought back to the med bay for himself, this trip to the rec room wasn't as it appeared. He wasn't going there to drink energon, he was going there to ask for help. He wasn't just going to spontaneously ask Prime of all bots for an interface. The only time he had ever overloaded was last solar cycle, and even though his medical training had made him aware of every part of a Cybertronian, his personality didn't quite measure up to that standard. He needed help, and he figured that there wasn't any reason for him to beat around the bush. He needed his mask back as soon as possible, so he needed to go straight to the source. In other words, he needed to ask the bot who had a reputation for knowing everything there is to know about courting and interfacing.

"Jazz, I require your assistance."

The other mechs at the table stared at First Aid slightly. Jazz simply grinned. "Sure. What for, man?"

"There's a project that I am working on that requires your expertise in magnetism."

Jazz waved his friends off before throwing his cube in the disposaland following First Aid out. "Does Ratchet know about this project?"

"He actually started it...He's just leaving me to finish it since his work pile is larger than mine."

He keyed in thepasscodeto his room. He had alerted his gestalt to clean up and get out beforehand. Normally he wouldn't be so harsh...or bold...but drastic times called for drastic measures. He told Jazz to sit down on his berth before standing a couple feet from him and crossing his arms. "I lied."

Jazz grinned. "I guessed." Aid lifted an optic ridge. "Your mask is gone. Its not under repairs, is it?"

"Its not."

"So then what's the real reason for bringing me here?"

"I really do need your assistance on a matter...But it's not so cold as a experiment. It's a personal bet between Ratchet and I."

"Does the bet allow you to ask for help?"

"There's no guidelines regarding it. But before I tell you what it is, I need you to answer a question."

"Shoot."

"Can you teach me how to seduce a mech?"

"Any mech in particular?"

"Prime."

Jazz stared at him. "You couldn't aim a little lower in the ranks on your first attempt?"

"Ratchet said that he would only give my mask back if I had an interface with Prime."

Jazz grinned knowingly. "How'd he get your mask in the first place?"

"That's another matter...Will you help me or not?"

"Depends."

Aid sighed. He should have expected this. "I'll make sure Prowl gets at least a day off."

"That's great, but that wasn't what I was going to ask. Are you going for the indirect or direct approach?"

Aid blinked. _Why would that matter?_ "Direct." He needed his mask back as quickly as possible.

"In that case, allow me to be your practice run."

He really had eye shattering expectations, didn't he? "What? Jazz, I don't think-"

"Do ya want other bots on base to know what is going on?" A glance to the side was all the answer Jazz needed. Jazz placed his hands on either side of himself. "Seduce me."

"Jazz, I _asked _you how to seduce a mech because I don't _know _how."

"You need hands-on practice first. I just want to see how good you are naturally."

"Is Prowl-?"

"Prowl doesn't know."

_How in the name of Primus_..._? _"How does he_ not know?_" For Primus' sake, even he could tell!

"He works himself to breaking point,_ that_'_s _how." Jazz sounded slightly pained.

_Scrap_. _I just made the bot I asked help from feel like scrap_. _What a great way to repay him_, First Aid thought sarcastically before charging toward Jazz. "Only because your the expert," First Aid whispered huskily in Jazz's audio.

"Not a great way to start off," Jazz said in amusement.

"Shut up." Jazz chuckled before doing so.

Aid went straight for the cables in Jazz's neck. One hand found a bundle of wires in Jazz's hip while another traveled across his stomach to-

Aid raised an optic ridge when Jazz giggled. "Tickling the bot your trying to seduce doesn't work unless you want to distract or annoy them."

"Got it," Aid mumbled with liquid heat running through his frame when Jazz giggled in his audio. He couldn't help it! _Jazz is_..._cute and sexy when he wants to be_. It was only when he was angry or planning blackmail that a bot had to run for the hills.

Aid froze again when Jazz literally _purred_ in his audio while tracing his hips. "Compliments are always appreciated." He paused to lick his audio and grab his aft. First Aid yelped. "Though overdoing it can lead the bot to think that you're distracting them, want something from them, or aren't sincere in your advances." First Aid was shaking now. He tried to talk but his vocalizer had shortened out...So he did the only thing he could do: push Jazz back down on the berth, growl, and lick at any sensitive wire he could find...It wasn't hard considering he was a medic. Jazz had become a mess underneath him as he moaned and yelped when First Aid boldly grabbed his aft. "Aid..." Jazz groaned.

More liquid heat rushed through his system. He wanted to, but...No! Regardless of the fact that he was supposed to be seducing Jazz, First Aid didn't want to press his lip components to Jazz's. When Prowl was ready, whether he knew it or not, Jazz's lips would forever be his and only his to claim until both their sparks died out. Neither Jazz nor First Aid laid their spikes out for optics or glossa to feed on for the same reason. He couldn't steal something that important from Prowl.

First Aid was waiting for...Well, he didn't know what. He was in a gestalt...but even he got lonely. He didn't open up, and his gestalt was more than willing to help him, but he wanted to wait...He didn't know what he was waiting for, but it was something important...He wasn't about to ruin that for temptations sake. Ratchet said he had to interface with Optimus...He never said how they had to overload.

"Jazz," First Aid groaned. "I can't-" His sentence was cut off when Jazz sent a shock to First Aid's system that had his nether regions throbbing with lust. Aid looked at Jazz in shock after gasping and groaning loudly.

Jazz grinned before waving his right hand in his line of vision. "You did say that your experiment required my expertise in magnetism."

_Yeah, but I didn_'_t_ _know that you could use it in _interfacing. First Aid smirk in amusement chased that thought away. "That so?" _Time to fight_.

First Aid straightened up so that he hovered over Jazz's head before licking and nibbling at Jazz's horns. He figured this counted as practice since Optimus had antennas on his head.

"Aid!" Jazz groaned loudly as he bucked up instinctively. "Grind," Jazz growled when First Aid took a second to lift his helm up and move to Jazz's other audio.

"But-"

"Prowl won't mind," Jazz said as sincerely as he could in the heat of passion.

First Aid met every one of Jazz's grinds as First Aid stretched out so that he could still meet Jazz's horns, making him more sensitive to every grind and lick that Jazz threw his way. It was only when Aid bit hard on the tip of Jazz's audio and Jazz hit Aid with another magnetic pulse to his port that they both overloaded.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Transformers Generation 1_ or Ironhide's first line from Michael Bay's first Transformer's movie.

**Warnings: **I should probably warn you that there's more dialogue than interfacing going on in this chapter. There's also MechxMech. Optimus/First Aid and many other implied pairings.

Jazz spent the rest of the solar cycle 'teaching' First Aid how to seduce a mech in his quarters. He felt confident that First Aid could seduce Optimus without a problem. That said, Jazz commed Optimus immediately after First Aid left. He needed to tell Optimus First Aid's sensitive spots before First Aid seduced him. It was only fair of him to do so. What kind of third in command would he be if he didn't warn his Prime about a future seduction?

~ 0 ~

First Aid charged in the office as Optimus raised an optic ridge and simply turned his chair toward First Aid when he walked toward him. First Aid then proceeded to sit so that his knee joints were on either side of Prime's hips on the chair, put his arms around Prime's neck, then leanned down and pressed their lip components together. Apparently watching Carly and Sam 'make out' in the rec room that one horrifying evening a few months ago did have its advantages.

"The doctor needs to examine-nnh." He tried repeating a line from his dream in Prime's audio, but it was pit fraggin' hard to act sexy for three reasons. The first reason being that First Aid didn't exactly go around seducing 'any mech in need', as Jazz once oddly put it. Secondly, this wasn't Jazz he was seducing. This was Prime...Therefore, he could get fired for attempting to seduce him. Thirdly...it is actually quite difficult to seduce a mech when he's laughing at you. "What?" First Aid asked as his energon boiled in his fuel lines.

"I was waiting for you to tell me what was wrong. Now..." Optimus shifted. First Aid took the hint and stood up, expecting to get a lecture, only to be shocked when Optimus spun him around and pushed him down onto his desk roughly. "Does First Aid require aid?"

"You..." First Aid let out a squeak before groaning when Optimus groped his aft and bit down on a cable in his neck. "How-?"

"I am neither deaf nor blind, First Aid," Optimus chuckled out in response. "I heard you in the med bay and you've been acting oddly. The fact that you asked Jazz for assistance in seducing me was also a hint."

First Aid sighed. _I should have known that Jazz would report to Optimus_. First Aid borrowed a human gesture and blinked in shock when what Optimus said settled into his processor. _Wait a nanoclick_... "You heard me?" he squeaked. Hm...he was doing that alot.

"Not on purpose," Optimus chuckled again. The heat from his vents had Aid wiggling beneath him. "I don't typically listen for mechs interfacing in the med bay storage closet whenever I walk in."

"I-I-I-Um...Sorry..." What else what he was supposed to say? "I didn't mean to hear anything..."

"It's fine, First Aid. Everyone deserves a break in a solar cycle. It just turns out that you, Ratchet and I had the same extracurricular activity planned to relax."

First Aid snorted in amusement at that. _Extracurricular activity_..._Interfacing is not a sport!_

Optimus lowered so that his lip components touched First Aid's audio. "Is something amusing, First Aid?"

"N-no sir..."

"Really?" Optimus whispered seductively before licking First Aid's audio. He lifted First Aid's arms above his head. "Spread your legs," he said huskily before finding hidden cables to tease. First Aid gasped before doing as he was told. He heard a distinct clicking sound afterward. He was bound to the desk with metal cuffs that had been created so that...Why were these installed in a desk of all things?

_Focus!_ his mind screamed at him. This wasn't right! _He _was supposed to be seducing _Prime_, not the other way around!

"Really now?" First Aid froze at the way Optimus looked at him with a raised optic ridge. _Scrap_..._Did I say that out loud? _"You should know First Aid...that I am always the dominant one." He proved his point by claiming First Aid's mouth.

First Aid whimpered into his first kiss before shivering and gasping when Optimus pushed his glossa inside his mouth, glided his glossa across his denta, and explored every corner of First Aid's mouth. _Sweet Primus_, thought First Aid when Optimus finally gave him room to breathe. First Aid gasped for air desperately. His body was officially flushed to the core and his face felt like it was being held over a pool of magma. Optimus smirked down at him, which had First Aid holding back a gasp. _Sweet Primus, sweet Primus, sweet Primus_..._Oh sweet Primus help me_. _He_'_ll send my spark to the Well of Allsparks if he keeps looking at me like that! _"What?" Aid asked softly when Prime continued to stare at him.

Optimus' smirk softened to a genuine smile. "You're awefully defensive for someone who has interfaced with Jazz recently."

First Aid looked everywhere but at Optimus. "A-Actually...w-we n-n-never..." _Primus, not now!_ He screammed mentally when a small amount of optic fluid started forming in his optics.

Optimus lowered himself and held the side of First Aid's face. "What is it, First Aid? You can tell me."

_Primus_, thought First Aid when the optic fluid slowly started to spill over. "We never...really interfaced."

Optimus looked confused...which would have been undeniably cute to First Aid if he wasn't crying and bound to a desk at the moment! "I know you both overloaded. Ratchet's scanners and Red Alert's vid file show that."

_Ratchet, you are going to be offline in the next twenty four hours_. _Red Alert_..._be prepared to be scared off the Ark for a solar cycle with Inferno_. _I don_'_t care if you are paranoid, you two are going to bond! _"W-What I mean is...W-w-we...I-I...our...we never...Our cables never connected or were revealed, okay?" He whispered.

"Why do you think that that matters to me?"

First Aid looked at Optimus at the angry tone in his voice. "I-I-"

"I don't care if you've had experience or not, First Aid," Optimus said gently before drying the optic fluid on First Aid's face with his glossa. "You are a dedicated soldier under my command and I will not allow you to stress yourself over such matters."

"Y-Yes sir..."

"Optimus," said gently.

First Aid was about to repeat his name normally when Optimus decided that it would be a brilliant idea to trace his codpiece and port. "Optimus," First Aid groaned.

"I will gladly be your first if you will give me the honor, First Aid," Optimus whispered sincerely in First Aid's audio.

"Y-Yes," First Aid whispered.

Optimus gave him a metal smoldering kiss while removing First Aid's codpiece. He moved his mouth down to First Aid's spike and gently put it in his mouth after teasing Aid by tracing it and watching First Aid groan, moan, and arch his hips as years of sexual tension rolled off him in waves. This was First Aid's first time. Therefore, he would do this slowly so that First Aid could relish the experience-

"_Optimus_," First Aid groaned. "I-Inside..._Now_."

Optimus blinked before chuckling. The vibrations made First Aid even more into a mess than he already was. _So much for that idea_, thought Optimus in amusement as he straightened up. "Tell me if you want me to stop," Optimus said seriously. He knew that First Aid was anxious, but he didn't want to hurt him. The profound number of colorful curses sent his way at that had Optimus staring at First Aid while tracing and pumping his own spike in order to prepare himself for Aid. He could've sworn that his audios had picked something up about how he would go to the Well of Allsparks if he didn't hurry up. _He_'_s almost as bad as Ratchet_, Optimus thought absentmindedly.

"Optimus," First Aid whimpered. "_Please_."

"Of course, sweet spark." Optimus leanned down and gave him a long kiss while pushing himself into Aid.

First Aid blushed and moaned as he took Optimus' length. _Why was everyone calling him that?_

"It's only logical to call you that considering how sweet a medic you are. Well, in comparison to Ratchet."

First Aid whined and tugged at his restraints in a desperate, completely useless attempt to cover his face. He just had the terrible vision of Prowl interfacing with him instead of Optimus. Optimus raised an optic ridge when First Aid let out a low whine before groaning loudly himself when First Aid's walls clenched around his spike.

First Aid bucked upward as much as he could under his restraints. "Move," he growled.

Optimus was in no position to ignore the request.

Author's note: Ratchet hits the author over the head with a wrench. "Ow! Geez, what was that for?"

"Don't stop it there!"

The author smirks. "I'm sorry Ratchet...Were you enjoying it that much? I'll continue if you ask nicely."

"Ironhide."

Ironhide points his cannons at the author. "You feeling lucky, punk?"

_Heck yes!_

Ironhide and Ratchet watch as the author faints in a puddle of her own blood after swooning in a fangirl manner. "What was that about?"

Ratchet smirks. "Beats me."

"Oh I will."

"Ironhide I'm working!"

"So?"

"Good point."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Transformers Generation 1_.

**Warnings:** MechxMech. OptimusxFirst Aid.

"Optimus...I don't mean to pry, but...what happened to your mask?"

Optimus blinked. "Ratchet stole it."

First Aid blinked back. "What?"

"Ratchet stole it. He-"

"He took it before your interface and never gave it back?" First Aid guessed after raising an optic ridge.

Optimus mirrored him. "Actually, I took it off and left it in the med bay. I forgot about it until now."

First Aid broke out laughing. "Y-You-" His sentence was cut off with a giggle when Optimus traced his stomach lightly.

"Is something amusing, First Aid?" Optimus asked teasingly.

"N-no sir," Aid replied before giggling. "I-Its just that it's not considered stealing if you forgot it."

Optimus pouted, which sent Aid into another laughing fit. "Well he hasn't exactly brought it back to me, has he? Now...tell me the truth," Optimus whispered teasingly in First Aid's audio. "Why would you jump to your previous conclusion?"

First Aid sighed. _Might as well_. "Ratchet did that to me."

Optimus raised an optic ridge. "You two interfaced?"

"W-What? No! He took my mask off before pushing me in that Unicron-forsaken closet!"

Optimus broke out laughing, which had First Aid blushing and wiggling again as the hot air from Optimus vents danced over his frame. "Of all the stunts that Ratchet has pulled..." Optimus said in amusement while shaking his helm. "Honestly. I'm surprised that I haven't fired him yet."

First Aid raised an optic ridge. "Well you did interface with him two solar cycles ago. That could be a reason."

Optimus looked at First Aid in amusement. "First Aid, are you threatening me?"

"What if I am?"

"Then I'll just have to hold you in my captive for a while longer," Optimus replied before swooping down and giving First Aid another kiss.

Author's note: Ratchet stares at the author. "I cannot believe you just did that."

"What?"

"You skipped over the good part! Twice!"

"Well excuse me if I can't write a decent overload yet! It was a-"

"Short," Ratchet grumbled.

"Sweet chapter. You can't deny that. The next chapter will have more action if the story actually lets me write it the way I want to." The author shakes her fist at the plot bunny that is innocently eating a carrot. The author then proceeds to hug the bunny when it tilts its head at her innocently. "Why are you so kawaii? Ow!" T_T "Ratchet, it bit me!"

"Stop complaining."

"But it bit me!"

"Then start writing the next chapter so that it will leave you alone!"

-_- "Fine. Farewell, my lovely readers!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Transformers Generation 1_.

Author's Note: What happens when a plot bunny is riding a sugar high? The owner of that plot bunny has a processor crash after unsuccessfully trying to organize a bazillion story ideas all at once. Siro, I blame you for giving me those "super sugary carrot cookies" to feed it. XD Lol not really. After all, I am the one who gave them to it. -_-

"Bunny, bunny, bunny, bunny, bunny-!"

"I get it, your a bunny! Be quiet already!"

"Transformers energizer bunny sex sixsome!"

The author whines. "I hear nothing! Lalalalala~!"

"Nanananana~! Prowl, Jazz, Optimus, First Aid, Ratchet, and Ironhide _together_ baby! Nom, nom, nom, nom on their lubricant all day long!"

"_Siro!_"

**Warnings**: Um...Does plot bunny abuse in the author's note at the bottom of the page count as animal abuse...? Never mind.

Standard mechxmech. There are many pairings in this chapter.

"This chapter is pure crack and is filled with sex hungry mechs."

Warning (Warning is now a sentient being) gives me the following look: o.O _What is this author talking about? _

"Yes, I am well aware that this whole story has been about sex hungry mechs and that the author notes are pure crack."

_The author has gone psycho_, Warning thinks in awe.

"Warning, I have a question for you. Am I becoming Red Alert?"

"Yes."

"Now ask if I care."

"Do you care?"

"Not in the slightest. ROFL, Warning! ROFL!"

"Um...woof?"

The author gives Warning a look (o.O) before laughing so hard she busts a gut.

"Ratchet!" Warning yells.

Ratchet hits the author over the head with a wrench to prevent further damage.

Warning sighs before turning to the audience. "Please forgive the inconvenience the previous events have caused. Have fun reading the crack chapter."

~0~

After First Aid was released from Prime's capture, he kept his silent word. Prowl had the unfortunate experience of waking up from a short recharge on his tied to his berth so that Jazz could have his wicked way with him, during which they proclaimed their undying love for each other after what felt like a millenia to anyone else.

Red Alert was easier to coax into a break. First Aid simply coaxed Prime into telling him that there was a decepticon bunker a hundred miles from base and that he was sending him to check it out because Jazz was "researching" other bunkers with Prowl and Bumblebee was traveling to another base with Sam for the solar cycle. Although it wasn't the base that Red Alert knew of in military terms. Optimus also told Red Alert that Inferno was guarding the security room even though he was really waiting to jump Red Alert the moment he entered the 'decepticon base' (aka a huge cave in the middle of nowhere). Red Alert would also be conveniently trapped in the cave with Inferno after a rockslide blocked the way he had come in via Cliffjumper and Trailbreaker. Trailbreaker also had a crush on Cliffjumper so the 'mission' worked out for the four of them since Cliffjumper and Trailbreaker had been ordered to stay outside the cave until Inferno gave the cue to let them out...which would most likely take at least a solar cycle after Red Alert arrived. If the pairs weren't coming back bonded, they at least had to come back having got in an interface.

After that was said and done with, First Aid hit both Optimus and Ratchet over the helm with a wrench and dragged them to Optimus' office for punishment. He tied Ratchet up in a corner of the room, put a vibrating mechanism similar to an egg in his valve, a vibrator within his spike, and had him watch him 'face Optimus senseless into his own desk with those oh-so-helpful bonds. By the end of the solar cycle, Optimus had passed out from being 'faced so many times and Ratchet was begging behind the rag that had been shoved in his mouth. First Aid removed the gag so that Ratchet could speak temporarily.

"You son of a glitch!" Ratchet groaned out as optic fluid trailed down his face.

"Glad to see that you're enjoying yourself, Ratchet," First Aid said smugly with a grin. "I'll be happy to stop the torture if you give Optimus and I our masks back."

"Frag you!"

"Soon, Ratchet. I promise. Now..." First Aid licked away Ratchet's tears. "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes!"

"Good." First Aid quickly put the gag back in Ratchet's mouth before replacing the vibrator for his own spike. He dipped his fingers in the lubricant that was dripping from Ratchet's valve. He sucked on them sensually and only removed the rag when Ratchet moaned and overloaded _again_. He removed both Ratchet and Optimus' bonds before laying on the floor in a sexy manner as he waited for his loving mechs to wake up. When they finally did, he grinned at them both. "Now mechs, you aren't going to let me get away with my previous actions, are you? After all, you are my superiors."

"First Aid," Ratchet growled.

"You have been a very naughty mech," Optimus continued huskily.

"Teach this naughy mech a lesson," First Aid cooed before giggling 'innocently' when they shared a three way kiss. "Ride me until I can no longer stand."

"With pleasure," Ratchet growled as he turned him over and smacked his aft. First Aid yelped before groaning when Ratchet stuck one finger in his already wet valve and another in his spike, fingering for sensor nodes. Optimus lowered himself to the floor. Ratchet unceremoniously dumped First Aid on Optimus. Optimus took advantage of that and gently lowered First Aid onto his spike. First Aid wiggled around when he was ready and Optimus refused to move despite his whimpers. Optimus kept him still by wrapping his arms around him. Ratchet, in the meantime, sunk into him from behind. The pair teased him further by licking and nibbling on hidden cables and playfully tickling his sides until he was begging for mercy. Ratchet growled in First Aid's right audio, knowing that that always turned him on, while Optimus licked his left audio.

"Ready," Optimus whispered huskily.

"Set," Ratchet grumbled.

"Go," they said in unision before pounding into First Aid.

When they all overloaded and First Aid passed out, Optimus and Ratchet pulled out of Aid. Ratchet was standing up just as First Aid came to. Optimus smirked at First Aid. "Good morning, First Aid." First Aid blushed when Optimus kissed his nose. He was about to retaliate when one of Optimus' hands found a cable to play with, making him moan.

"I think that someone is up for round two, what do you think, Ratchet?"

"Only on one condition."

"What would that be?"

Ratchet shifted his eyes to the right twice as a hint to move. Optimus obliged and moved so that he could put his weight against his desk. First Aid was sandwiched between his thighs and held to his chest by his strong arms. Ratchet put the vibrating egg in First Aid's valve and turned it on low to torture Aid. First Aid moaned behind the rag that had been placed in his mouth while he was out cold. Ratchet subspaced the remote before grinning with his hands on his hips. "Wait here and hold him down until I come back with energon. I want to make sure that we make every dirty fantasy that our naughty mech has a reality and then some."

"So I'm just supposed to sit here while you go get energon?" Optimus asked teasingly.

Ratchet winked. "You have the vibrator if you get bored."

Optimus rumbled low in his chest in appreciation when Ratchet swung his hips in a sexy manner as he walked out of his office. Optimus waited until the door was closed again before he whispered huskily in First Aid's audio, "you will be 'faced senseless for two solar cycles. One for each of us that you tortured. By the way, Aid..." Optimus licked his audio. "You look sexy without your mask on."

Primus himself couldn't have been more right.

~0~

Author's note: "What the hell?" First Aid yells.

"Aid!" The author hides behide a chair, smiles sheepishly, and waves awkwardly. "Um...Hi First Aid."

"Why am I in a threesome with Optimus and Ratchet?" First Aid says deadly.

A sweat drop appears over the author's head. "Um, well...You see...Well, um, look, it could be worse," the author finished somewhat confidently.

"How?" First Aid had a wrench in his hand.

"Well...you could be in a group interface with Optimus, Ratchet, Hot Spot, Groove, Blades, Streetwise, Jazz, Ironhide, and Prowl..."

First Aid looked like he may have a processor crash. "What did you say?"

"Uh...It was all the plot bunny's idea!" _Yeah, that_'_s what I said_, thought the author before running out of Optimus' office.

"Bunny, bunny, bunny, bunny, bunny-" First Aid hit the bunny over the head with a wrench. The bunny tilted its head in confusion as it finally came out of its sugar high. "Bunny?" It said before falling to the ground. Fantasies of autobots interfacing swirled in a comic circle above its head.

"You are aware that you just knocked out the one being that could change your current situation?" Ratchet said teasingly.

"Scrap," First Aid swore before moaning.

"Mechs who swear under my command get punished, First Aid," Optimus said teasingly before engulfing Aid's spike in his mouth.

The author appeared again hesitantly after hearing their previous conversation. "Hey! What am I, chop liver? Who do you think writes the stories? Bunnies don't type!"

"Ratchet," First Aid moaned.

The author fell to the ground as a wrench collided with her head. The last coherant thing that anyone in the room thought was by the author and First Aid at the same time: _Primus hates me_...

~0~

The author giggles. "I hope you all enjoyed the final crack chapter of _First Aid Requires Aid!_ Thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, alerting, etc. Until next time, my lovely readers!"


End file.
